1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a spindle-drive motor with a supporting bushing, and more particularly to such a motor where the bushing and a bearing form a sealing gap which seals the rotor and stator with respect to each other.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Spindle-drive motors of the type of the present invention have become known which have a winding stack consisting of a laminated core and windings arranged in a stator, and a rotor which is rotatably mounted on an axle by means of bearings spaced a distance apart. Such spindle-drive motors consist in a traditional manner of a stator which is fixedly attached to the axle, with the bearings being mounted on the axle and in turn connected to the rotatable rotor.